


Tease

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Glasses, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, sorry for this im just gay u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: Octavio was pretty sure he had just witnessed the second coming of Christ, and Jesus looked a lot like Park Taejoon wearing glasses.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> im gay sorry
> 
> also octane is trans in this fic but its only mentioned in 1 line and feminine terms are used for his genitalia sowwy

Octavio had a thing for crop tops. It was practically _all_ he wore. Even if he was wearing a jacket zipped all the way up to his throat, there was most likely a crop top beneath it. He made things that weren't supposed to be crop tops, crop tops. In fact, crop tops were so on-brand for Octavio that most official Octane t-shirts were _also_ crop tops.

Taejoon didn’t mind the crop top thing. His boyfriend had cute abs and a waist that drove him nuts, and if he was comfortable and happy in his crop tops, then Taejoon was fine with them. Even if it left him as a big exposed target in the Games, and even if he had to borrow Taejoon’s jacket more than once because _it’s cold and I don’t have a jacket can I borrow this por favorrr._

Taejoon liked, appreciated, and was accustomed to Octavio in crop tops. They were the norm. It was weird thinking about him wearing a normal shirt. It was improbable, impossible, and laughable.

Well. Taejoon was not laughing now.

Because Octavio was standing, right there, in one of Taejoon’s sweaters.

It was a baby blue color with a big whale on the front that Taejoon only wore on lazy days. It was huge and comfy on him, but on Octavio, it was practically drowning him. It hung off his shoulders, the sleeves went past his fingertips, and the hem reached mid-thigh. The big sweater clashed with the numerous piercings on Octavio’s face, but it still worked somehow, and Taejoon lost all train of thought the moment he saw him.

He had been doing some inane things on his computer that he completely forgot about as soon as he saw Octavio, and he dropped his hands into his lap, staring at his boyfriend who had clearly been expecting this sort of reaction, because he was smiling smugly back at Taejoon. A moment of silence passed as Taejoon struggled to think of something to say. The only things coming to mind currently were _‘why are you wearing that’_ and _‘can we make out’._

This was. Extremely unexpected. He hardly ever wore that, didn't even know where it was and had no idea how Octavio found it, but he was _there_ , wearing this huge sweater that he needed to roll up a bunch to use his hands and looking smug and cute and Taejoon was about to lose his mind.

“You’ve been awfully silent for a long time, compadre,” Octavio said, smirking even more, and Taejoon inhaled deeply and did not exhale. Octavio looked smaller than usual in the sweater–his boyfriend was already on the short and skinny side, but this. This took it to the extreme. He was trying to find something to say, but words were failing him.

“You are.” Taejoon’s throat was dry. He did not know how he was supposed to voice his thoughts without sounding like a jumbled and incoherent mess. _You look cute, and sexy, and I want to fuck you, and also hold your hand at the same time._ “Wearing clothes.”

Wow. He said that.

He kind of wanted to die.

“Astute observation.” Octavio took a couple of steps forward before clambering onto Taejoon’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and straddling his thighs. Taejoon’s brain was very helpfully going _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_ in response. “That all?”

No, that was not all. His face was feeling very hot and he was still trying to sort all his thoughts out. Taejoon prided himself on being a collected individual whose coolness came as an asset to his team. His ability to remain calm under pressure and not give in to panic or chaos was a highly valued skillset, but when it came to Octavio, this failed him. It was like a switch had been flipped in his brain, going from _KEEP IT COOL_ to _LOSE YOUR SHIT._ Only the switch was stuck in the middle, and he had to decide for himself which direction to push it in.

And Octavio definitely wasn’t helping.

“I would have done this sooner if I’d known you’d react like this,” Octavio said conversationally, hands grabbing Taejoon’s own and moving them to his waist. Taejoon’s fingers instinctively tightened, gripping his boyfriend, who was still sitting on his lap in that godforsaken sweater and oh god don't get a boner. Please don't get a boner. “Mira, you look like a tomato.”

“It’s. A lot,” Taejoon managed to get out, and really hoped Octavio couldn't tell that he was getting hard because his ass was _right on top_ of his dick and this little fucker probably did this on purpose.

“You could just say I look cute." Judging by the look on Octavio's face, He Knew. "That’s kind of what I’m looking for, here.”

“Right.” He was seeking out compliments? Taejoon could give him about a hundred right now, but he could only think of six in the English language, and two that were family-friendly. “It’s cute. Blue is your color.”

“‘Blue is your color’?” Octavio asked, amused, and leaned closer to Taejoon, pressing their chests together while Taejoon tried to look everywhere but his face. Octavio's ass was now also pressing on his dick, and he wanted to die. “You know what? I’ll give you a pass because you’re being cute right now.”

 _You’re the one being cute,_ Taejoon wanted to say, but then Octavio started kissing him, and his mind went blank. He had been half-expecting it, but still gasped just a little in surprise when Octavio's lips pressed against his own, and the other took advantage of his parted mouth by slipping his tongue inside.

His boyfriend’s metal knees were digging into his hips, but Taejoon didn’t really notice because the way Octavio was kissing him was making him feel numb all over. He gripped the other’s waist tighter, the material of the sweater soft to the touch as Octavio grinded against him slowly, making his head spin.

All too soon his boyfriend pulled away, and he took in another deep inhale, feeling a little dizzy from...all _that_ . He was finally going to say something, maybe _can I blow you_ or _can we fuck,_ when Octavio suddenly said, “Well, I’m gonna go shower. Have fun doing your hacker thing.”

He then slid right off his boyfriend’s lap, winked at him, and left the room. And Taejoon couldn’t do one thing about it, just stare at the other's figure draped in that sweater and think to himself, _He did that on fucking purpose._

* * *

Octavio was pretty sure he had just witnessed the second coming of Christ. No, seriously, Jesus was back, and he was standing in Octavio’s apartment kitchen, making his knees go weak and his mind go blank. Jesus also looked a lot like Park Taejoon wearing glasses, because that was exactly who Jesus was. His boyfriend. In glasses.

Octavio knew, in theory, that his boyfriend needed glasses. He wore contacts, after all, and all the old news reports on him used this dork ass picture of him from high school, so it wasn’t like he hadn’t ever thought of Taejoon wearing glasses. He just didn’t think he would look this good. And that it would affect him this badly.

He was just standing there, in gray sweats and a loose black t-shirt, scrolling through something on his phone with a big pair of glasses perched on his nose, and Octavio was _this_ close to just _fucking_ losing it. He had so many things he wanted to shout. Mainly, _you look cute, and I want to fuck you, and also ask for help I definitely don’t need on this homework because this reminds me of some porn plot I watched in middle school._

But he said none of those things. Instead he just said, “You look like a nerd, but like. The kind with a big dick. The kind you fuck and don’t want to tell people you fucked because it’s embarassing but the sex was really good.”

Taejoon didn’t react beyond taking a sip from his coffee, eyes still glued to his phone. “You could have just said _‘you look cute’._ Like a normal person.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Telling me I look like a nerd you wouldn’t want to admit having sex with is less of a compliment than you think it is.” Taejoon started typing something, looking completely disinterested in whatever he was doing. “And I can tell when you’re making fun of me.”

“What?” Octavio asked, indignant. He walked around the counter and planted himself right in front of his boyfriend, staring him hard in the face until the other finally looked up at him over the rim of his glasses. “I’m saying this with all the love in my heart: you look really, really hot right now, and I want to make out with you while you wear these.”

The corners of Taejoon’s mouth quirked up, like he wanted to laugh, and his face was just a little pink. Hardly noticeable to anybody but Octavio, who had been dating him for months and could tell when he was getting flustered, and the effect was only made cuter with the glasses.

“Why don’t you wear these more often?” Octavio asked, shoving Taejoon’s arm aside so he could lean against him heavily. He placed his hands on Taejoon’s waist. “You afraid of looking like a dork?”

“They’re inconvenient,” Taejoon said, turning a little so he could set his coffee and phone on the counter. He then placed both his hands on Octavio’s waist as well, which was very good. Octavio had trained him well. “Contacts are better when it comes to the Games. And I only really wear them when my head starts to hurt.”

“You should wear them more often,” Octavio said. “And not just because I find them really cute, but not wearing them is bad for your eyes. You’re gonna go blind before you hit forty, dude.”

“I thought your parents were pharmacists, not optometrists.”

“Shut up, I used to wear glasses.”

Taejoon paused, before smiling. “Oh?”

“I had a lazy eye when I was a kid, but I don’t need them anymore. Do not look for pictures of this. I will kill you, and that’s a promise.”

Taejoon’s smile grew a little wider, and Octavio was really. In love with this man. And he wasn’t just saying that because he currently looked really fucking hot with bedhead and glasses, but. He really did just love him. It felt nice to be leaning against him, hands on each others’ waists and talking like this in Octavio’s apartment. It was off-season and he didn’t have to worry about killing his boyfriend tomorrow–they could just stand here all day, and kiss, and make jokes at the other’s expense, and it wouldn’t matter. They had time.

Octavio reached up slowly and slid the glasses off Taejoon’s face delicately, behaving in a careful manner rarely seen. Taejoon blinked down at him, slowly like a cat, and Octavio looked him in the eyes before sliding the glasses over his own face. They were a little big and definitely not meant for his nose shape, but judging by Taejoon’s pinkening face, they had the desired effect.

“Would you object if I asked you to wear these the next time we have sex?” Octavio asked with a smug little smile, looking up at the other, and he felt the hands on his waist tighten before loosening again.

“You’re. A lot,” Taejoon said, bending his head low and burying his face in the crook of Octavio’s neck. “You’re too much. Also no. I am not wearing those when we have sex.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so. But you can wear them if you want.”

“Oh, so you can’t fulfill _my_ glasses kink, but I can fulfill yours?”

“Shut up. Seriously. I didn’t mean it like that.” Taejoon lifted his face and kissed at the juncture of Octavio’s jaw and neck, causing him to gasp faintly, before pressing more kisses along the line of his jaw. When he reached Octavio’s lips he paused, breath faint against his face. “You look like a nerd.”

“Takes one to know one,” Octavio said back. His boyfriend smiled in response, which. Fuck. His heart was doing funny things again, and his knees only got metaphorically weaker when Taejoon pressed their bodies closer together and kissed him again. Octavio reached up and cupped his boyfriend's face, pulling him away from him gently and putting his glasses back on the other. They sat crookedly upon Taejoon's nose, who gave him an equally as crooked grin, and Octavio pressed his thigh right against his crotch in response before lowering his leg and grinding against Taejoon's half-hard dick instead.

"Yah," Taejoon mumbled, one hand sliding down Octavio's back before coming to a rest at his ass. "It's too early for this."

"You shouldn't have worn those glasses," Octavio told him, moving his hips in a slow motion as he tried to get his boyfriend to come undone. He wanted to do so many things to him while he looked like this, dorky and cute. It was driving him nuts, and the feeling only intensified when Taejoon gave him another one of those smiles that made his heart clench.

Taejoon's hand moved back to his waist, and Octavio mourned the brief contact of it on his ass before kissing Taejoon again, heated and threading his fingers through the other's hair. The glasses bumped into Octavio's face several times, but he didn't mind at all, just kept kissing and grinding and relishing the cute little noises Taejoon was now making, feeling heat pool in his stomach.

It was fun to unravel Taejoon, make him drop the cool guy act and act like the nerd he really was, and it was especially fun to tease him like this, grinding his cunt against the other's dick, protected by layers of clothes and watching his face get redder with the lopsided glasses adding to the whole effect. It was cute and Octavio was definitely going to jerk off to the memory of this later, but for now it was fun to tug at Taejoon's hair and hear his little gasps.

"Tavi," Taejoon mumbled against his lips, dangerously close to a whine, and Octavio smiled, mischievous. "Can we-?"

His face was red, lips wet and swollen from the kissing, and Octavio half wanted to tug his sweats down and suck him off, but honestly? Teasing him was much more fun, and much more rewarding later, when Taejoon would get frustrated and press him against the bed to fuck after being denied one too many times.

"I'm gonna go shower," Octavio cut him off, and pushed against the counter to straighten himself up, leaving Taejoon standing there, wide-eyed, messy-haired and with lopsided glasses, dick clearly hard. "Let's go out later, cariño, yeah?"

And he left Taejoon behind in the kitchen, open-mouthed and shocked. It was fun to watch him come undone and then leave him hanging, but despite this he really meant what he had said earlier. He'd have to convince Taejoon to wear those glasses in bed at _least_ once.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i am tired. and proofread this on my phone bc my computer fucking broke. yay for me but 🤪 i crave cryptane nsfw and seeing as im the only person who consistently writes cryptane fics i guess i have to provide it for myself huh...😔


End file.
